


Shot Me Down

by Owlship



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Gunplay, Kinktober 2016, Non-Sexual Kink, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: There's a gun pointed at his chest and he doesn't know if it's loaded.





	Shot Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my Kinktober ficlets from all the way back in 2016, originally posted [on tumblr](http://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/151630239911/so-apparently-day-ten-of-kinktober-is-not-edging)!

There's a gun pointed at his chest and he doesn't know if it's loaded.

It isn't, because Furiosa told him it isn't, because he cleared the magazine and the chamber himself. But it could be, could still have a bullet inside waiting for him.

And he's letting her point it at his chest.

The cold metal of the barrel sits against his skin just over his beating heart, heavy and slow to heat up, and the only sound in the small room for a long stretch of time is his own breathing.

"Are you with me?" she asks him, voice gentle but demanding an answer. "Max." His name is a jolt, a spark of _sheknowshowdoessheknow_ , but it doesn't loosen his tongue, doesn't take away the mortal fear of the gun pressed up against his skin where it could so easily kill him.

He swallows heavily, quivering in place, caught by her gaze.

Furiosa leans down, finger resting on the trigger guard. "Color?" she demands, eyes soft and concerned but voice steady, commanding.

His voice croaks like a thing half-dead. "Green."

There's a gun to his chest that might be loaded, and a woman crouched over him who could kill him easily in the state he's in, and he asked to be here.

She nods once, not doubting him, and trails the muzzle of the gun over his skin, brings it down to his belly where a shot likely wouldn't kill him right away but would instead leave him maimed and dying slowly, guts split and blood poisoned. His stomach jumps and flinches at the contact, a quiet whine he can't control leaving his throat.

The gun goes down so far as the base of his dick, a spark of a different sort of fear burning through him, before starting to drag back up. He's naked and so is she but this isn't about sex; he doesn't think he could ever think of sex and violence together like this, no matter what adrenaline does to a body.

Max adjusts his hold on his wrists, not a requirement- not anything she even asked of him- but something that keeps him from grabbing the gun and turning it on her, something that lets him feel the pulse in his veins as a reminder.

The body-warmed metal traces the line of his throat and he stops even quivering, stills so completely he isn't sure his heart is even beating. It notches up against the underside of his jaw, angled perfectly to blast through his brain, nothing less than he would expect.

The word 'Yellow' or perhaps even 'Red' dances on the tip of his tongue but Max looks up at her, into the face of the person he trusts more than he trusts himself some days, and forces a breath.

He takes another, lungs pumping like bellows, sweat trickling across his skin from the effort of being here.

"Green."

Beneath the calm exterior Furiosa looks just as scared as he does, scared of the gun in her hand that they both know is unloaded (could still be loaded might be loaded _is_ loaded), scared of the fact that he's holding himself still for her to do this to him anyway.

He tips his head back a little more, exposes a little more of his throat.

Her finger squeezes the trigger.

 


End file.
